


The Right Thing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Injury, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's done many salt and burns, but this one goes badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all--  
> Here's another little fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Pre-series, injury (including blood), mentions of John Winchester as perhaps not the kindest parent, hunting.  
> Hope you enjoy.

_It’s just a salt-and-burn. Just a salt-and-burn. Just a salt-and-burn_.

He’s done hundreds of salt-and-burns by this point. Or it feels like  hundreds, anyways. He knows what he’s doing. He shouldn’t be panicking. 

But he is, because Dean is unconscious and Sam can’t get the damn coffin lid open and he knows his jacket has bled through by now and he knows that’s a lot of blood, and the ghost will probably be back any second.

It was supposed to be simple, but the damn ghost knocked Dean out against a gravestone halfway through digging, and Sam had been able to get rid of it with a well-aimed shotgun blast, but it had come back and pushed him around, cutting his arm up, before he was able to scare it off once more.

He gets the lid open, and then it’s just a matter of jumping out of the hole, pouring salt with one hand and keeping the shotgun ready with the other.

The ghost comes back, heading straight for Sam, but Sam has this move practiced, manages to get the lighter into the coffin just as the thing reaches him.

It burns up but Sam has bigger concerns, like his still-unconscious brother. He knows Dad will be pissed if he leaves like this, leaves the evidence in the open, that they’ll have to leave town all the sooner to not get caught, but he can’t bring himself to care.

He gets Dean to the car, lugging him across the cemetery, and leaves the smoldering remains of the grave behind them as he drives to the hospital.

He thinks it’s probably not too bad but Dean hit his head and still isn’t awake, and Sam is aware head wounds bleed a lot but this seems excessive, so he drives straight for the ER.

They admit Dean right away and take Sam in a bit later, stitching up his arm. Sam tells a story about a bar fight. He and Dean were just walking to the car and some guys jumped them. Dean got the worst of it. He doesn’t know and doesn’t care if they believe him.

As soon as Dean is awake and alert enough to tell Sam how many fingers he’s holding up, they’re out of there, sneaking out to the car and taking off, back to the motel.

It’s too bright out to go back and bury the evidence. Someone is going to find the disturbed grave soon. More importantly, Dad is going to find out and he’s going to be pissed.

It doesn’t matter, Sam resolves. He knows he did the right thing.


End file.
